


Nephew Finder App

by L_ecureuil



Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Confused Chloe is confused, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Pandemonium drabble, two ancients talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_ecureuil/pseuds/L_ecureuil
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe investigate a serial murder case and somehow lead themselves to NYC's raving nightlife to meet up with Lucifer's brother's ancient son.





	

The raving strobe lights frienzied over a much younger and diverse crowd of bodies. Lucifer took a moment at the door to note the sheer amount of inhuman beasts speckled within the crowd. He decided from there that splitting from Chloe was more than he would risk doing in this setting. This wasn’t a place he could.

“It seems my nephew has a larger dance base than I do—although he has had more time,” Lucifer mused, meeting Chloe’s eyes, they nodded to each other marching to the edges of the sardined dancers to where the drinks were, where couches lay and the bathrooms were labelled. This was a forest large warehouse teeming with core shuddering electro swing.

“If you had a nephew whom you’ve never met who owned a club, where in the club would you look for him?” Lucifer asked Chloe.

Chloe looked unimpressed, “Do you know what he looks like?”

“No,” Lucifer called over the sudden increase in crowd noise. “But knowing my family, he could look like anyone. Except he has to be extremely good looking—maybe,” Lucifer added as an after thought, “That’s subjective, you see,” but Chloe had already wandered away to where Lucifer was relieved to see that she was near the bar. Thanks heavens she wasn’t the kind to ask a dance partner for information unknowing of the other’s intentions. She went straight for authority.

Lucifer dodged his way through the drinking folk with smooth movements, ducking under a couple arms and limbs he wouldn’t find pleasant to be smashed with at this hour. It was becoming quite apparent that his nephew’s taste found yoke similar to his. Although Lucifer preferred his lounge in comparison to this chaotic warehouse, he could see the appeal.

“We’re looking for the owner of this establishment,” Chloe was telling bartender, “He’s wanted for questioning by the NYPD. Can you help us?” she asked with that cool headed ferocity of a policewoman scorned.

The glamoured fairy behind the counter wore only a corset over his micro-mini tube dress. He answered in a low voice, “The boss had a long day. I would come back tomorrow,” the corner of his lip twitched, “I feel bad for anyone who questions him, they’d be better off as toads.”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed and her jaw set, “This isn’t an investigation that we’re willing to extend over someone’s feelings. We need to speak with him now.”

The fairy looked at Lucifer over her shoulder and seemed to sense that this wasn’t just an NYPD problem. “He’s on the couches by the west wing bar. I’d approach him with caution, police lady,” Lucifer was sure the fairy didn’t mean to make the son of Asmodeus sound like a Warner Brother gangster boss, but the way he spoke about him made it sound like this was the time of chewing cigars pre-colour TV sort of operation.

As they painstakingly made their way from one edge of the human block wall to the other, millions of explanations for his nephew’s behaviour began to arise. He was likely to be a selfish brat with inklings of his father’s power who used it all on booze and a pleasurable lifestyle—which Lucifer was beginning to reflect that he probably fit most of those categories himself. He was hardly about to bring it up when he acted those ways himself sometimes.

“Damn it all,” Lucifer said, “We forgot to ask for his name.”

Chloe took out her work phone and began sliding through her search, “The wifi is low here but,” she stopped and showed Lucifer the screen, “The phone numbers for this building and daytime catering are linked to a person named—“

“Magnus Bane,” Lucifer said, “That has to be one of the fakest latin mixed named I have ever seen, how on Earth does he stay under the radar?”

Chloe responded while continuing her stride, “Says the man who calls himself Lucifer Morningstar,” she said.

“But that’s my actual name,” Lucifer protested, matching her stride in an instant, “Magnus Bane has to be fake, there’s no way he could possibly possess—“

He saw the couches ahead and there was little guess on who was in power there. A strewn of well dressed bodies leant one by one, shoulder to shoulder, lap on lap sometimes around a single man who seemed to be the central figure in the multi-gendered body pile. He and his entourage seemed to watch the club like hawks, and Lucifer suddenly wondered who were the people surrounding him, if he was in fact the man they were looking for.

“Magnus Bane,” Lucifer enunciated precisely, standing across from the couches with his arms behind his back.

Sure enough, the attention flickered to the man in the middle, and the one in the middle looked directly at Lucifer with dark, age weary eyes. Despite having known Magnus was old, Lucifer hadn’t put together that perhaps this vanity and chaos was to cover just how old this person was. Magnus’ body was born like a mortal’s but enforced with the right levels of demonic energy had genetically modified him into someone undying. With a name like Magnus Bane, however, Lucifer couldn’t tell when Magnus had been born, it hid his birth identity.

After a moment, Magnus looked away, seemingly bored and ready to sip a drink which he clasped between bejewelled hands, “ _Name_ and _purpose_ ,” Magnus said simply to them with exaggerated emphasis.  

“Detective Decker of the NYPD,” Chloe said, “We’re hoping to question you about the civilian deaths and disappearances around this area. A source told us this club is a hub for missing people and we were wondering what you knew about it.”

“Ever the busy ones,” Magnus said, “There is a private office upstairs if you would like to speak there. I would rather not bother my guests with possible arrests or whatever may follow you. Now come,” he made a ‘over hither’ motion, unfolding himself from the strewn bodies to lead them behind one of the bar counters. Before he opened the door, Magnus froze and turned on them. “Who might you be?” he asked Lucifer, “I understand why _she_ is here, but you have not introduced yourself as a detective.”

“His name is Lucifer, he helps me with cases,” Chloe said, only to earn a concerned than cold look from Magnus.

“You’re actually my nephew,” Lucifer said in a jolly voice, watching with amusement as Magnus’ face went from cool to how Lucifer assumed he looked when he first saw his own mother after millennia.

“Noted,” Magnus said finally, leading them up through the wall hole into a hidden area of steps. “My father was not made perfect like you were,” Magnus continued, “He _believes_ in causing horror and terror even to the undeserving. I hope your so called perfection hasn’t created a _gaping, insatiable_ hunger like it has for other demons.”

“I am a better model than the others were,” Lucifer assured, “I am curious, but I don’t need to consume as much as my brothers. It’s part of what makes me the favourite.”

Chloe meanwhile looked between Lucifer and Magnus with ticking eyes, “Okay, it’s obvious you two are related,” she said, “Or something. I don’t know with your family anymore,” she said to Lucifer.

Magnus knit his eyebrows at Chloe, “Is she mundane?”

“That’s a good question,” Lucifer said, “I haven’t figured it out yet.”

“Stop, you can talk this over another time,” Chloe said, “We need to question you about the disappearances. What do you know?” They finally reached a gorgeous office full of antiques, a cackling fireplace and a lavish couch. Lucifer was about to sit himself on it only to realize there was a sleeping man on it. The man’s face was sculpted but his nose had a rounder end to it. He was all limbs curled in to fit the sofa.

Magnus made a clucking noise, “Give me one moment please, this will be easier with access to the couch. Please take the other chairs,” he said, motioning to the single people futons with Victorian curly feet.  Chloe took one somberly beside the one Lucifer picked and they watched as Magnus tried to awaken the sleeping man.

“Alexander, you need to wake up, the police and Lucifer are here,” he said, “Alec,” he repeated.

Alec cracked an eye open and upon seeing that people were watching him sleep, he quickly got up and sat like a soldier tucking the pillows he’d been hugging to his hip and back. Magnus took a seat beside him, not touching but looking like he wanted to reassure Alec in some way. In the end he kept his hand curled around the drink he’d brought up with him.

“Help yourself to brandy,” Magnus motioned to the decanter on the table, “the glasses are on the tray.”

“Drink too much, eh?” Lucifer asked Alec with a mocking sort of smile. To which Alec blinked at him and went from soft to surlier in an instant.

“Alexander needed proper sleep and this room is sound proof,” Magnus said, “His job doesn’t allow for much rest. You know how law enforcement is,” Chloe nodded understandingly.

“What precinct are you part of?” she asked Alec who still hadn’t spoken. At her question Magnus ran a finger down Alec’s neck, pulling the collar down to show Lucifer the mark there. Alec turned to Magnus with wide eyes, seemingly asking him unspoken questions to which Magnus smiled indulgently.

“The police are here to ask about the missing and murdered in this area,” he said. Alec nodded.

Tapping his fingers, Alec said to Chloe, “It’s still unknown. We think it might be a hate group but we haven’t found any similarities in the victims,” Lucifer could feel that Alec was lying. He could also tell that the job at hand, with the presence of Nephilim meant that there was much more to the murders than a simple serial killer. It could very well be something entirely hidden under glamour. Yet, how would he explain this to Chloe, that it may be bigger than previously imagined from a world she couldn’t see? He pondered this, letting their conversation fade out until his name was called.

“Yes? I apologize, I wasn’t concentrating,” he said to Chloe. He noticed that Alec in their talk had looped his arm around Magnus and was rubbing circles into Magnus’ opposite wrist, seeming to calm Magnus from something which they were speaking of in hushed tones. Despite the gentle touch and motions, Lucifer could see Magnus’ troubled expression and Alec’s lowered eyebrows.

“Magnus wants to speak to you alone while I question the other one,” Chloe said, getting up at the same time as Alec to lead him to another part of the complex set of rooms attached to the club.

“You know you can’t get them involved,” Magnus said, “The Nephilim already are on the search. It’s not a world the mundanes can help with—if helping is what you want at all.”

“I am not like my brothers, I have freedom from want if I feel like exercising it. This is only something I do to counter boredom and to learn,” Lucifer said. “I’m a threat, but I am not THE threat.”

Magnus didn’t look convinced, “I wonder if that’s the game you’re playing?”

“I don’t lie,” Lucifer said, “Chloe has often compared me to a child. I’m only a threat to people if they piss me off, which I’m slowly learning is what criminals do.”

“You are strangely human,” Magnus said, “And innocent. I have met few immortals which have so few lies to them. I can’t say, seeing you here, that you are anything like how I expected you would present yourself.”

“Of all people to be romantically involved with,” Lucifer smiled at Magnus roguishly.

“He is…” Magnus said, “I won’t say he is broken and needs to be fixed, that’s a horrible trope for relationships, but it’s more that we both enjoy conversation and trying new foods—and then there’s the rest.”

“These mortal relationships are decidedly different then what I used to see,” Lucifer said, “There’s less trading one’s daughter for cattle in these parts and the rules on who people can enjoy their time with are much more lax. It used to be that you married within your own culture, even for the type your boyfriend is.”

Magnus said, “Oh, it’s still like that for his people, we're simply rebellious if it means being happy. You certainly wouldn't know anything about that.”

 


End file.
